Network services are services hosted on a computer network. Network services are usually hosted by servers (or service devices) in the network to provide services or shared resources to client computers. Enterprises may configure network services on a local area network to ensure security, provide e-mail, and provide printing to their employees. Network services may also include a firewall and encryption/decryption services. A specific service may often be assigned or mapped to a specific port number in the network. In some networks, a series of services may need to be provided and the services may need to be provided in a specified order. The services provided and/or the order in which they are provided may change over time. Thus, the network may need to be reconfigured to accommodate the changes.